Divergent Smut
by Wicked Revolution
Summary: Basically smut one shots to rid the ideas from my twisted mind. And there's no need to tell me I'm going to Hell, I kinda already know. (Absolutely no Fourtris smut because that's basically all of the Divergent smut people put on here)
1. Four X Mystery Girl

The music was blaring, loudly. The smell of alcoholic beverages, sex, and sweaty bodies polluted the air.

This wasn't normally Four's type of environment. He was only here for the alcohol that his best friend Zeke said would be there. And for the cake.

And now he was slightly disappointed about the cake. He had only gotten one slice before it was gone. Damn stoners and their crazy cravings.

It was safe to say that he could barely see straight, let alone walk straight. And there was a girl in front of him. A really pretty girl who looked about as drunk as he had felt.

And then suddenly they were talking. He couldn't remember what her name was nor was he sure he heard her at all. But his response was, "Tobias."

Normally he didn't give out his name to a stranger - his real name at least. But he wasn't really thinking straight and he doubted she'd remember it anyway. Or did he doubt that he'd remember it in the morning? He wasn't too sure.

The girl, clad in a black sports bra and black skinny jeans with a black shirt tied around her waist, suddenly clung onto him tightly. This ignited a certain spark in him he wasn't aware was there. It urged him to grip her hips and pull her lithe yet powerful body closer to him. And so he did.

Her breasts rubbed against his chest as her brown hair slowly tickled his arms. He could feel the exact moment her nipples hardened with arousal and man did that turn him on. It turned him on so much that he released a guttural growl (that sounded all too possessive and inhumane) and gripped her hips harder, pulling them towards him so that the friction was so intense they could feel each other moving against each other.

She let out a moan as he rubbed his pelvis over her crotch and he relished in the sound she made. Realizing they were at an odd angle, he gripped her hand and pulled her towards a wall corner.

When they reached the corner he pushed her up against the wall and wrapped her tan legs around him while he gripped her thighs for better support.

Four rubbed his pelvis against hers teasingly at first loving at how her gorgeous face contracted at the ministrations. Picking up pace, he felt his member harden and let out a groan of pleasure as he rubbed.

Her hand found the tent in his pants and he stilled as her hand lightly strikes him through the two layers of fabric guarding his friend. He moaned softly, burying his head in her neck and trusted upwards every so often as she stroked.

Just when he thought that he had enough, she stopped and smirked. "Payback's a bitch."

Oh he was planning on making her his bitch.

"And revenge is sweet," he chuckled softly in her ear, trying his best not to let her joke get to him. She shivered lightly as he blew on her ear.

He nipped at her jaw and trailed tiny kisses down her neck, spending extra time in the area that her neck met her shoulder. She had been so focused on the way Four had tended to her neck that she hadn't noticed that he had unzipped her jeans and slipped his hands through her panties until her little bundle of nerves was being fondled between his thumb and his pointer finger. She let out a load moan, gripping his back tight enough to leave a mark.

He chuckled. "Do you like it when I touch you like this, huh?"

She nodded her head, distracted by his pleasurable ministrations. "Yes, I do," her voice had an airy, breathless tone to it now. Oh god, how he wanted to be buried deep inside of her right now.

Four pulled back before she became too addicted and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Let's take this back to my place, okay?"

She nodded. Without setting her down, he carried her back to the apartment, lip locked. When he reached his apartment, he fumbled with his keys but seemed to have a hard time finding it with his little minx on his lips and a boner in his pants.

When he finally grasped them, he nearly dropped them, but saved them just in time. He quickly opened his door, flung his keys somewhere and shut the door firmly behind him.

He made it to his bedroom in record time and pushed her down gently. At least he thought it was gently. His mind was still a little woozy from the alcohol but the sex craves were slightly sobering up his mind and he could've sworn he knew the chick he was taking to bed.

He quickly pulled of his shirt, shoes, and socks, as she stripped down to nothing but her bra and underwear. Before he could pull of his pants her hand grapes his zipper and she smirked up at him. "Allow me."

He moved his hands away as she slowly and teasingly unzipped his pants and slowly pulled down his pants, allowing him to step out of them.

She stared at his bulge through his underwear and he suddenly felt self conscious. This was his first time. She gripped him lightly before attempting to pull off his boxers.

He stopped her. "I don't think it would be fair if I was completely bare and you weren't."

She grinned. "Then why don't you undress me?"

Four nearly busted his nuts. Nodding, he reached behind her and softly unclasped her bra. Pulling her bra off, he took a step back to admire her beautiful C cup, nearly D cup breasts. Next, he lifted her legs and admired their soft tan glow as he slid the black panties down her luscious leads. As he admired her gorgeous body, she slowly pulled off his boxers, more than enjoying what she found.

She slowly reached out to touch him, but retracted her hand. He extended his to grasp hers and guided it back to his cock. Moving her hand up and down on his cock until she found her own rhythm.

He loved the sensation of her touching his cock but felt as if he needed to return the favor. His eyes immediately zoned in on her slightly engorged clitoris.

Four picked her up and set her back down, pushing her down until he was on top of her. He motioned for her to continue her ministrations as his hand found her clit and rubbed it lightly as if to test her.

She gasped as her eyes rolled back and he knew how she felt. Nonetheless she continued to stroke him and he did the same.

When he stopped, she did as well, wondering what was wrong.

Eyeing him, she gave him a questioning look and only then did it dawn on her that his features were so familiar. But she couldn't put her finger on it. Man she really wished she hadn't had that last beer.

Without warning, he spread her legs and lined himself up at her entrance. "You know," she mused, catching his attention, "I didn't come here to make love, I came here to fuck. We can do that lately."

Flashing her a smirk, he thirsted in without giving her a chance to adapt. She groaned as she pulled all the way out to the head but the groan froze when he slammed back into her.

He gripped her legs and leaned down as he continued thrusting. He leaned down and pressed his mouth firmly to her breast as his right hand played with her right mound.

All the while thrusting rapidly, his tongue swirled around her hardened bud as his finger pinched and teased her other nipple.

She let out a moan as the hilt of his cock rubbed against her clit giving added pleasure.

Thrusting into her harder, he pulled her towards his chest so she was curled up into him. He thrusters up harder, each thrust harder and deeper than the last.

As he thrusters upwards she pushed downwards causing him to hit her G-spot and causing him to let out another possessive growl as he gripped her harder.

Right now, any common sense he had left was gone. All he knew was that the needed to thrust like his life depended on each and every thrust.

She grunted as she pushed her pelvis towards his in mid-thrust knowing it would drive him insane. And boy, was she right. He didn't think he could hold all this pent up pressure much longer.

He thrusters harder, deeper, faster muttering obscene words into her ear.

"I can't keep it in much longer, I'm going to cum!" He growled, nipping her neck.

It all depended on this one last thrust.

Just when he felt the pressure rising to abnormal amounts, he pushed her back down, gripped her legs and pounded into her harder than ever. As the pressure became too much, he bit down on her neck and she let out a scream as her walls tightened as she orgasmed.

Thrust, thrust, thrust.

And he squirted spurt after large, warm spurt of his cum deep inside of her.

Not bothering to pull out of her, he flipped them over so she was on top, and pulled the covers over them.

* * *

And that's the end of the Four and the mystery girl smut. Now in each smut each person is going to be a character whether main, secondary, or third character so even if I don't specify on who one of the people are its because I want you to guess even though I know who the character is. There might be the occasional time where the character is an OC but then they'll both be OCs and I'll tell you because someone requested it.


	2. Caleb X Tris

This was a request i got and I decided to do it because I doubt anyone else has had that idea. Warning: Incest

You have been warned.

It's a little short too because I couldn't really think of much.

And for the person who asked if I do gay smuts, I've got no problem with gays (I love and respect them actually) it's just I might have a hard time doing femslash cuz I don't know how it works. Slash will be easier but I'll work on the femslash.

* * *

Beatrice Prior or Tris as she now called herself was having a nice day with her brother Caleb. They had managed to find a day to meet. For some reason, Tris had decided to go swimming and that wasn't necessarily in Caleb's best interest as it didn't seem very logical but she was quite . . . adamant about it so he relinquished.

Now, after spending an entire two hours there, he was glad to finally be leaving.

Of course the day was scorching hot as both he and his younger sister agreed and so they had decided to walk in their swimming outfits (and of course they meant Tris, he was slightly opposed to the idea) but she assured him they'd be taking the train and no one would notice them.

And don't get him started on the train idea.

So here they were on the train, standing in silence since he neglected to ask when the train ride would end.

She was standing right in front of him, when he noticed that one of her, uh . . . buttocks had slipped completely from her swimming suit (and he didn't agree on the two piece swimming suit - his baby sister did not need to he wearing that).

He had wanted to say something but he figured it would have been awkward to say the least so naturally he kept his mouth shut and kept his eyes above the equator.

It wasn't until he had noticed that there was a slight bulge in his pants did he realize that this had somehow effected him. He was, in no way, attracted to his baby sister but the massive bulge in his pants was telling him otherwise.

He just hoped Beatrice didn't notice.

Tris Prior hummed to keep herself occupied - or at least to make herself seem occupied during the train ride. She had decided not to tell her brother it was an hour until they reached their destination and that they should probably take a seat. One glance backwards and she noticed he was preoccupied with the . . . Problem in his pants.

She blushes lightly. She hadn't meant to spy in on her brother but now that she had, she kind of wanted to do it again.

Taking glances at a time, she watched as her brother tried to use his hand to cover it but that seemed to only make it bigger.

She turned back around and pretended she was unaware of him and his friend when she noticed her brother looking up.

After staring at Beatrice to make sure she wasn't paying attention, he confirmed she was still facing forward and humming to her heart's content.

He slowly opened the flap to his swim shorts and slipped his large friend out. Noticing it was only semi-hard, he began to stroke it softly, his hips jutting forward every once in awhile. He bit his lips and closed his eyes to keep from moaning out loud from the sensations of his hand and the thoughts of his baby sister bouncing up and down on his cock. God did this feel so good.

He had been so preoccupied with ridding himself of the problem that he hadn't noticed Beatrice moving closer and closer to him.

When Tris noticed her brother closing his eyes, she figured he wouldn't be opening his eyes until he came. She knew this from watching Tobias.

She moved closer to her brother to observe him better and as she watched she got this strange feeling in her core that she recognized instantly. She was aroused by the sight of her brother masturbating.

Staring at him a little while longer, she slowly slipped down her panties and placed her hand above her vagina. Slowly, she rubbed her hand over her sensitive bundle of nerves, biting hard on her lip to keep from moaning her approval of the sensation.

Caleb, still unaware of the fact his sister knew what he was doing and that she was doing the same, she felt confident enough to tentatively shove a finger inside of herself, getting herself ready for another finger.

This wasn't the first time she had played with herself. The long nights where Tobias had to take extra shifts taught her how to do this. She just wondered how long her brother had been doing this.

Unaware of the curve coming up that was about to change them forever, they continued their personal ministrations.

As the train continued it's normal pace, the curve slowly snuck up on them. The train curved itself at an alarming speed, throwing Tris forward, knocking her brother down so she was straddling him. . . His penis lining up with her entrance.

Their eyes flew open and as they observed the position they were in, his erect penis out in the open and her bakini bottom off with her vagina glistening wet, they both blushed a matching, deep red.

Tris scrambled to get up, but another curve threw the train sideways (how had she managed to forget about the multiple hard curves!) it pushed her back down so the head of her brother's penis had slipped in.

Caleb let out a loan moan as she wiggled, trying to get up. Beatrice must have been unaware that her wriggling must've been making it worse as the curves seemed never ending.

In attempt to stop her, he gripped her hips tightly but she continued to wriggle, trying to get off of him.

Just as another curve came up (damn these curves!), his hands slipped, accidentally pulling her body down all the way onto his long, erect dick. She tried, once again to slide off of him, but to no avail.

It only served to add more pleasure, forcing them to cry out in pleasure.

Man did this feel good. Caleb's mind was whirring with unbelievable thoughts. He couldn't do this with his sister of all people. This was incest. But his penis seemed to have a mind of its own.

And apparently, so did Beatrice.

She had continued to slowly bob up and down on her brother's cock. She hadn't been fucked in quite a long time. And she could easily play it off as an accident with the curves, although she knew if she didn't finish soon the curves would've ended and Caleb would know she was doing it on purpose.

And suddenly, Caleb had the same idea. He started thrusting upwards, pretending the sudden changes in direction of the train was the reason for his moving hips.

"I'm sorry, Beatrice." He moaned out, emphasizing 'Beatrice' with a thrust. "The train. . . Its moving me. I can't stop."

"I understand," she whispered. "There's no point in trying to stop it now."

She laid her head down on her brother's chest as he thrusted up into her and she thrusted downwards.

"Oh God," she groaned. She was getting so close. She was tired of pretending. She wanted him to rip off her bikini top and play with her breasts.

Neither of them had managed to realize the curves had long stopped and that their cover was blown. Nor did they seem to care.

"Caleb," Tris breathed out as her brother pounded into her.

"Yes?" He replied absentmindedly. His mind was too focused on getting off.

"Since we can't stop this, can you . . . Can you play with my breasts?"

Pretending to sound surprised by the request, Caleb waited a moment before nodding. He removed her bikini top, as he pulled out of her and then slammed back into her, loving how she moaned.

In one fluid motion, his tongue wrapped around an already hardened bud as his fingers pinched the other. Tris moaned, now taking over with the thrusts as her brother was focused on playing with her breasts.

She bounced on him as steadily as she could until she felt him still underneath her. Briefly, she wondered what was wrong until she gasped as he pushed her down so she was lying on her back, lifted her legs up, lines himself up at her entrance and then slammed back into her.

"Yeah, right there, Caleb!" She screamed as he pounded into her senselessly. "Just like that! Fuck me!"

She had no idea where such language came from and knew it was definitely language she would be scolded for using back in Abnegation. But right now she didn't care. All she wanted was for her to fuck her hard.

Caleb's hands grasped her breasts heavily as he thrusted and she let out a grunt of pure and utter pleasure.

Inhumane sounds escaped both of their mouths as the thrusting continued.

It wasn't long until Tris's walls tightened and Caleb picked up his already unbelievable speed.

One last thrust was all they needed. One last thrust.

Caleb pulled out to the head and then slammed right back into her as she released all the tension and he spurted hot white ropes into her core.

Tris didn't worry about sexual diseases or pregnancy as she had already taken the serums for when she and Tobias decided to start having sex. And everyone knew those serums lasted for a year each.

They breathed heavily as they stared into each other's eyes.

"We should do this again sometime." Caleb proposed.

"How about now?" Tris smirked.

Caleb chuckled.


End file.
